


Lunchtime

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you sat with me because I’m alone at my table but we never talk to each other" AU<br/>100% fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

Jade doesn't mind sitting alone! Really! All her other friends, like Rose and Feferi and John, they're all in different lunches, which is too bad. But sitting alone gives her time to do homework, and read books, and maybe watch an episode or two of Squiddles! It's not like people would be rude if she sat by them, she just prefers her own company.  
  
That is, until shades-guy starts sitting with her.  
  
He never says much, even on the first day he sat down. One "Sup," then he popped headphones into his ears and proceeded to not say anything else.  
  
She recognizes him, of course. He's one of the tallest guys in the school, and in addition to his white-blond hair and ever present shades, it's hard not to notice him. He's in her music class, but they hadn't talked before.  
  
Every day he sits with her, and every day her confusion builds a little more, until finally she reaches her breaking point.  
  
"Why do you sit with me? I don't even know your name!"  
  
He gives a one-shouldered shrug. "Dunno. You seemed pretty cool. Well, as cool as anyone can be compared with me."  
  
She's not convinced. "But I'm sure you have lots of other friends! Are you sitting with me just because I'm by myself? I'm not some lonely charity case, you know."  
  
Another shrug.  
  
She huffs and settles back into her seat. "Do you know my name?"  
  
"Harley, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Jade Harley."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Are you going to return the favor?"  
  
"Yeah, just wanted to give my name the dramatic pause it deserved. Prepare yourself, you're about to hear the coolest name in the school."  
  
"Just tell me, dumbass."  
  
"Dave motherfucking Strider."  
  
\---  
  
They start talking more after that day. She discovers that Dave has a tendency to ramble. A lot. He's also hilarious, and sooooo coooool. He's actually kind of a dork, but every time she says that he preens a little and blushes around the ears, which she thinks is adorable.  
  
They start to hang out in their music class. She plays the bass for him and he shows her his mixes, even eventually making some with her baselines. She also tries to play the flute for him, but after a few notes he blanches and all but rips it out of her hands to stop her song. She's still learning, okay?  
  
Suddenly, they begin spending time together outside of school. She finds out that her friend Rose is his cousin, and he has an older brother, who introduces himself with a "Call me Bro," and a fist bump. His apartment is on the small side, though, so they start going to movies and cafés and her own very large home. Sometimes, John and Rose and Rose's girlfriend Kanaya join them, but it's usually just the two of them.  
  
And of course, they still always eat lunch together.  
  
One day, he sets his tray down at lunch, fiddles with the hem of his shirt, then mumbles out a "Doyouwanttogotodinnertonight...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um..." He clears his throat. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure! We haven't done that before. Italian, maybe? Ooh, no, let's get sushi!"  
  
He flushes and starts mumbling to himself.  
  
"what the hell man you can do better than that bro said she wouldn't turn you down so get your fucking shit together come on..."  
  
She raises an eyebrow and impatiently waits for him to stop his unusual habit, still very confused on what this is all about.  
  
"I think I'm lost... Can you try that one more time?"  
  
He's still bright red. "Well, um... Third time's a charm, I guess. Do you want to go out to dinner? Like... As a date?"  
  
Dave Strider, the coolest kid in school, one of her best friends, is nervous as hell.  
  
She grins, and, well, if she blushes a little herself, no one needs to know that.  
  
"Do you like sushi? Because I could totally eat more than you."  
  
"Oh, you're on."  
  
-edn-

**Author's Note:**

> this is so different from my other fic but they're both lame davejade so there's that
> 
> Edit as of 9/11/15: rereading old fics and noticed this one was basically a huge block of text so I messed with the spacing. hopefully it's more readable now.


End file.
